Presents
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: A small Edgehoney drabble, well I mean, if you kinda squint. Anyways, enjoy!


"Alright Papy, that's my presents for Classic Sans, Red, Edge, Classic Pap, you, and All the Frisk's... plus our Chara" Blueberry giggled as Stretch and he walked through Snowdin. "Yep..." Stretch sighed, smoking a cigarette and pretty much ignoring Blueberry. "Papy, where are YOUR gifts? You know EVERYONE has to bring a gift" Blueberry sighed, crossing his arms and looking at Stretch in exasperation. "Oh! Umm... y-yeah bout that..." Stretch chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his skull in embarrassment. "PAPY!" Blueberry growled, slapping his face with his gloved hand.

"What?! I got gifts for you, the Classics, Red, Chara and the Frisk's" Stretch said defensively, avoiding Blueberry's glare. "What about Edge?" Blueberry asked, raising a supposed eyebrow. "Ummm... his gift is a work in progress" Stretch fibbed, chuckling nervously. "PAPYRUS!" Blueberry shouted, making Stretch flinch slightly. "Alright! Alright! I'll get him a fucking present" Stretch growled softly. "Thank you! And I could've gone without the crude profanity, so, in return, you must ask Edge what he wants the most in the world and you have to get it for him no matter what!" Blueberry said.

"What?! Sans, Edge is the most extreme monster I've ever met, and you're telling me to give him whatever he wants?!" Stretch shouted. "No, I want you to get what he wants the most" Blueberry sighed in annoyance. Stretch growled and restrained himself from strangling his brother, growling gutterally and taking notice of his glowing eyes. "Fine... FINE! I'll do it, but I'm not gonna like it!" Stretch growled. "You don't HAVE to, just do it" Blueberry groaned, walking to the house and muttering about how irrational his brother could be.

Stretch sighed and dialed Red's number, waiting for the skeleton to pick up. "Talk to me" Red replied. "Yo Red, I need to know what your brother wants really bad, Blueberry is making me-" "Felly, who are you talking to?" Blueberry asked in the background. "Hold that thought man" Red chuckled, bumping skulls with Blueberry and handing the phone to Blueberry as he prepared the food. "Hello?" Blueberry asked. "Oh boy" Stretch whimpered, groaning when Blueberry gasped. "Papy! You can't do that! I told you to ask EDGE not MY BOYFRIEND!" Blueberry growled, only slightly calming down when Red hugged him and licked his neck affectionately.

"Whoa calm down babe! What's got you so upset?" Red asked, massaging Blueberry's tense shoulder blades. Blueberry growled, trying to push Red's hands away before moaning softly and relaxing. "Thanks Felly" Blueberry sighed, hugging Red and groaning. "What did you do man? I've never seen him THIS upset!" Red asked. "I was trying to avoid getting your brother a present for Christmas, but Blueberry refused to allow me to" Stretch sighed. "Whoa man, that's cold, even to me! I mean, I know my brother can be a huge jerk, but that doesn't mean you need to act exactly the same!" Red growled. "I know, but I don't want him to make me get something, and then when we swap presents, have him embarrass me like he does every year by telling me that he hates it!" Stretch whimpered.

"I feel you... but... I can't say anything else... just... do what Blueberry says..." Red sighed. "Alright..." Stretch sighed, saying goodbye to Red and Blueberry before hanging up and looking for Edge who was probably still at his post. Stretch walked until he saw Edge, gulping and inching towards Edge slowly. "Hey Edge, I just wanted to know... What is it that you REALLY want for a present?" Stretch asked Edge.

"You to drop dead..." Edge growled, reading a book nonchalantly. "Okay... other than that?" Stretch asked nervously. "Well... I HAVE been eyeing the newest addition to the 'Luis Christian' series..." Edge hummed. "Great! Thanks for telling me! Okay bye!" Stretch said quickly before running off to the library. Edge chuckled darkly, knowing that he had sent Stretch on a pointless chase, since he ALREADY had the book.

"Ok! Luis Christian..." Stretch muttered, looking for the book series. "Excuse me, can I help you?" The librarian asked kindly. "Um yes ma'am, do you have the Luis Christian series?" Stretch asked. "Oh yes, are you a fan?" The librarian asked. "Um, actually, I'm getting it for a friend..." Stretch chuckled, almost gagging as he referred to Edge as his friend. "Oh... young Amore I see?" The librarian teased, making Stretch blush lightly. "N-not exactly..." Stretch chuckled bashfully. "Oh don't worry, it's fine, and take it, on the house, I'll make it easy for you" The librarian giggled, watching as Stretch whimpered and shuffled off, his face completely orange.

"All right, this seemed really easy" Stretch chuckled, slightly recovering from his previous embarrassment. "Hey kid..." a voice growled menacingly. Stretch looked to see a group of street kids piled near the alley. "Who you calling kid?" Stretch asked, his eyes glowing and preparing for a fight. The kid chuckled and summoned fire magic, throwing attacks towards Stretch. Stretch easily dodged the attacks and just barely had the book grazed, though, at the moment, all he cared about was winning. Stretch dodged another attack, being tripped by one of the kids and dropping the book, whimpering when the kid slammed their foot down on his hand and grabbed the book, rushing off with the others.

Stretch cursed quietly and healed his hand, preparing to give chase before his messenger chimed. 'You're late Papy!' The message read. Stretch growled softly and headed towards the house, preparing for a huge embarrassment before he entered the house. "Finally! You need to start getting here earlier!" Blueberry sighed. "Yeah dude, we were supposed to start like an hour ago!" Classic Sans chuckled, holding up a party hat and tossing it to Stretch, looking up when he heard it plop down onto the floor. "You, you were s'posed to catch it" Sans said. "I know" Stretch sighed, looking for an available seat.

"Sans, I don't have a seat" Stretch fibbed, ignoring the wide spot in between Edge and Classic Sans. "Yes you do, it's right next to Edge" Blueberry giggled. "Of course it is" Stretch muttered, plopping down beside of Edge and growling softly.

"So I assume you got my present?" Edge asked smugly. "Why you little-" "PAPYRUS!" Blueberry shouted, stopping Stretch immediately and making him mutter silently. "Alright everybody, Papy and I have decided, instead of eating first and being too full to open presents, to open presents first!" Blueberry giggled excitedly, making everyone but Stretch mutter in agreement. "Alright! Present swap!" Blueberry giggled, handing his presents to everyone and watching as everyone else did the same. "Alright so now-" "Um, pardon my interruption, but I didn't get a present from Stretch" Edge chuckled deviously, looking at Stretch. "Papy? Where's your present for Edge?" Blueberry asked looking at him expectantly. Stretch whimpered softly and shrank into the couch, trying to avoid the eyes of everyone else.

"Look, I had the present, but I got jumped by a bunch of street teens and-" "Oh Papy..." Blueberry whimpered. "Listen Stretch, you don't have to lie, you didn't get me a present, that's all... but I would've appreciated it after all of the money I spent to get you your present" Edge sighed. Stretch became confused, opening his present from Edge and gasping. "Papy... Look! Edge went out of his way to buy you that expensive hoodie you've been begging for and you didn't get him anything!" Blueberry scolded.

Stretch whimpered softly, dropping the hoodie and standing up, walking outside and sobbing quietly. "Papy?" Blueberry asked, looking at Red who could only shrug.

Stretch ran into the woods, climbing up a tree and sitting on its thickest branch. Stretch sobbed, wiping his eyes repeatedly and trying to be as quiet as possible. "Papy? Papy?" Blueberry whimpered loudly, looking around for his brother. "Yo! Stretch! Where are you man?!" Red asked. Stretch sniffled, curling up into a ball and cuddling up against the tree. "Papy? Pa- Ahhh!" Blueberry shouted, glaring at Red as he recovered from the sudden push. "FELL! What was that for?!" Blueberry asked angrily. "Agh, sorry babe, but this tree is dying, it's branches could fall at any minute, and these things are huge, wouldn't want you hurt" Red chuckled. "Aww, thanks Felly" Blueberry giggled, nuzzling Red.

Stretch honed in on Red's words, finally taking a close look at the branches and gasping when he saw that they really could break at any minute. Stretch whimpered, getting up and getting ready to climb down, screaming when the branch suddenly gave way to his weight, cracking and threatening to fall. "PAPYRUS!" Blueberry shouted, looking up and narrowly avoiding the large and sharp shards of bark that fell from the tree. "Papy! Just... stay there! We'll go get help!" Blueberry shouted. "DUH!" Stretch whimpered, digging his fingers into the branch and trying to keep a good hold.

Blueberry and Red both ran towards the house, stopping immediately when Edge rushed past them towards the trees. "Edge, what are you doing?!" Blueberry shouted, following after Edge. "I'm going to help Stretch!" Edge growled, jumping onto the side of a tree and jumping from tree to tree, getting higher as he got closer to the tree in which Stretch was trapped on. "HELP!" Stretch shouted, slowly losing his grip on the tree branch. Edge growled and jumped onto the dying tree, tearing off his gloves and digging his sharpened fingers into the bark. Edge inched towards Stretch, trying to keep his weight even throughout his body, as to not quicken the falling of the tree branch.

"Stretch! Grab my hand!" Edge shouted, reaching out his hand to Stretch. "NEVER! I would rather DIE than live another year knowing that you hurt me!" Stretch growled, swiping at Edge and whimpering loudly when the tree branch broke even more. "Stretch, what are you talking about?!" Edge asked, trying to stay as balanced as possible. "Every year you do the same thing! You make me give up everything that makes me happy, just to get pleasure from seeing me sad!" Stretch shouted, bright orange tears falling down his face. "WHAT?! I don't find pleasure in seeing you sad!" Edge shouted, reaching out to Stretch again and hissing softly when Stretch clawed him angrily. "LIES! You get some sick kick out of making me feel weak! It makes you feel like you're in control and I'm SICK OF IT!" Stretch shouted, yelping when a shard of branch cut his arm.

Edge growled, tired of arguing with Stretch and moved forward, grabbing Stretch's arm and pulling him up, using his magic to levitate Stretch. Edge growled and jumped down, holding Stretch close to him and using his fingers to slow them down. As Edge felt his feet hit the ground, he took no time to jump out of the way, holding Stretch closer when the tree finally fell. Edge and Stretch both panted heavily, sweat running down their faces and eyes dim. Stretch growled, pushing Edge away and whimpering when he landed on his injured arm. "OW!" Stretch sobbed, gripping his arm tightly.

Edge sighed and walked up to Stretch, putting his hands on Stretch's arm and healing Stretch. "Why?... WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Stretch wailed, pinning Edge to the ground and growling. "I don't know what you're talking about" Edge growled back. "You know very well what I'm talking about... just... STOP IT!" Stretch shouted, throwing an attack near Edge's head. Edge growled and pushed Stretch off of him, getting up and summoning attacks. "Go ahead, kill me... do what you wanted to ever since we first met..." Stretch whimpered, not even preparing to move. "Why aren't you running? Why aren't you trying to escape?" Edge asked, his attacks aiming and preparing to launch.

"Because, you said that the thing you wanted most was for me to drop dead..." Stretch whimpered, grabbing an attack despite the searing pain and pointing it to his face. "I didn't mean that..." Edge panted, watching as Stretch continued to keep hold of the attack. "I only said and did the things I did because I thought you were having fun" Edge admitted softly, dismissing his attacks and sitting in front of Stretch. "What?" Stretch asked, not believing Edge in the slightest. "I know how you like to joke... so I thought it could be like our little tradition... I just wanted you to have at least SOME happiness... but... as always, I fucked it up... didn't I?" Edge asked sadly.

Stretch looked at Edge in sudden interest, wondering if he had actually been part of some sort of some seemingly playful joke this whole time. "It's just... your brother and you are the only monsters that saw nothing but the good in me for a change... I mean... everyone in Underfell thinks I'm a brute... just like my dad was... but I'M NOT!" Edge roared, kicking a dog that was passing by him into the forest. Stretch gulped and instantly regretted assuming that Edge was just being a jerk. "You think I'm a brute too... don't you?" Edge asked sadly, looking at Stretch with teary eyes.

"I mean, i'd think I was a brute too if I were some random stranger, because who would ever want to be friends with... THIS?!" Edge growled, turning into a huge Dragon and roaring at Stretch. Stretch flinched slightly before regaining his sense of thought and looking at Edge sympathetically. "I don't think you're a brute..." Stretch whimpered, gasping when Edge turned into a wolf and growled softly. "Don't lie to me... please... I don't think I can take any more of it..." Edge whimpered softly. "No, honestly, I don't! I just think you're a misunderstood monster with an unnerving amount of strength" Stretch said.

"You do?" Edge asked, turning into a rabbit and hopping into Stretch's lap. "Uh-huh, you just FEEL like a brute because that's how you were raised to be known as... but it's not who you truly are..." Stretch reassured. "Ugh, you sound like your brother" Edge sighed, turning back into his original form and resting his skull against Stretch's ribcage. "Well, maybe that's a good thing..." Stretch sighed, hugging Edge and smiling softly. "But, I just don't understand, why didn't you just tell me in the first place?" Stretch asked. "You never asked And I thought you were just playing along, I mean, you seemed fine when I checked on you at night every other year" Edge sighed, just barely catching the light blush on Stretch's face.

"Y-you checked on me?" Stretch asked bashfully. "Of course, I already told you that I hate seeing you sad" Edge chuckled, nuzzling into Stretch's ribcage. "Umm, n-not there... I'm sensitive..." Stretch whimpered softly. "I know... I am too..." Edge purred. Stretch moaned softly and pushed Edge off gently, sweating lightly and blushing heavily. "Maybe we should go tell the others that I'm okay..." Stretch suggested. "Yeah, wouldn't want them calling the royal guard for any unnecessary reasons huh?" Edge chuckled, squealing slightly when Stretch picked him up and carried him to the house. What an eventful Christmas.


End file.
